Love like an Electrocution
by Lighteningandopals
Summary: To Willow, Mok is light. Set during and after the events of the movie. Rated M for sexual themes. You were warned.


**I added a warning line before the paragraphs detailing sexual intercourse because they're well, quite** _graphic_. **In** **my opinion. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

If anyone's to blame, it was my manager, Howard. That night he had brought me to an afterparty for an award ceremony to show me off and network for my single. I was so young. A child, really. But, I was beautiful and talented then. My fame was growing, and he was ready to pimp me out to executives to get us deals. I was not. The party was a last attempt to get someone hooked on us.

The club was dark, illuminated only by the laser show coming from the stage. Speakers in every corner possible pumped music from the DJ's booth. There wasn't a quiet corner in the house. It was massively overwhelming. Bodies writhed together like one evermoving form.

Howard pulled me through the crowd to a table in the back. He nodded and greeted nearly everyone he came across like an old friend. It took us a while to get to our destination because each person was hugged tight and reminisced with. This was my first real night out with him, and my palms were simultaneously crushing his black satin suit and soaking them. I was always uncomfortable playing that game.

"Calm down sweet cheeks! Stand up straight and be a lady," he yelled into my ear. "Where do we put our anxiety, Willow?"

"In the purse," I replied, straightening my spine, "It goes in the bag and we forget about it."

"Good girl. You better not tell anyone that you're my favorite. I'm not known for taking care of any of the other girls like this.."

The fact that there were so many faces and names here was terrifying enough. One slip up and that'd be the end of my career before it even took off. The club was packed with powerful people. What terrified me, what made me feel like any minute I was going to projectile vomit into my purse, was who was at our table for the night. Yes, more than ever, it was evident that I was Howard's favorite.

It was Mok. The legendary super rocker.

He was sitting there with a glass of red wine in one hand, and a joint in the other. Tonight, he had flowing raven hair, and was wearing tight leather pants with a simple black shirt decorated with a pentagram. He held the thin joint to his lips and inhaled like his life depended on it. Mok's heavily lined eyes followed us as he blew a huge cloud of smoke from his pursed lips.

"Howard." He rasped.

My manager grinned from ear to ear. "Mok! So good to see you again-"

"And who's this week's flavor?" Mok cut in. His eyes landed on me in slow motion, cutting like lasers into my skin. I was on fire, and the modest black dress I was wearing felt like cellophane. It was unbearable. I rocked back on my stiff heels and smiled thinly.

"Ah, yes, this is Willow, my newest prodigy. Willow, I'm sure you know who-"

In an instant, he was on his feet and towering over us, "I'm Mok."

He took my hand and gently raised it to his lips, never breaking eye contact. He must have felt my heat radiating off of my body for his mouth was twisted into a smirk. He was even more strange up close. My hand electrified.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. . . Ms. Willow. Please, do come sit." He motioned to the booth with his other hand, still holding my own so delicately.

Like fluid, he guided me into our comfortable seat, leaning one arm over the back rest. Howard fell in next to me. The music of the club pounded hard but I was oblivious. I was trapped under his gaze. All I could do was stare back at him. With each heavy beat of the song multicolored lights ran over his worn face, making him look ethereal.

He always looked so strange and unobtainable yet so beautiful. His face was so angular and so blindingly cat- like. His eyes were like huge magnets, they had to be looked at. Big, heavy lidded and dark. Dark irises, dark circles. Oh- and big, pouty dark lips. Always incredible to look at.

"So Howard," Began Mok still staring me down, "What can this kitten do?"

"She's a singer. Have you heard Black Magic yet?"

That was the name of my first single. For some reason, it snapped me back into reality. The spell was broken.

"It's been on the airwaves for the past month. People seem to really like it. Howard here is a marketing genius." Finally! My mouth, though dry, worked. "He'll insist he isn't but he absolutely is. I'm lost without his guidance."

"It's true!" Howard giggled.

"Black magic? Hmm, did you write that yourself? Mok's huge eyebrow lifted his face a few inches. He studied me further. If I didn't feel naked earlier, I did now.

"I did! Writing what you know about is some of the best advice I've ever been given."

He smiled lightly at that. I didn't know if it was approval or. .

"ANYWAYS. It's been at the top of the charts this week." Howard had a knack for steering a conversation. On more than one occasion, I had been advised to not talk about that song in regards to my personal life. Taboo. Too taboo.

I couldn't help it though. Something about Mok made me feel like I had met someone who who was like me. . Maybe it wasn't just a stage act.

The small talk continued for a while. I became more comfortable, coming out of my shell. Mok was easy to talk to and Howard was a dear friend. I was enjoying myself. The boys were kind and the music was good. No one asked me to dance that night which I took as a blessing from the gods. No one here knew who I was, or cared.

At one point, Howard excused himself to dance with a colleague. As he left, he gripped my arm and winked. Howard was and is to this day, an instigator. Mok and I were alone together.

Once again, my hands became river of anxiety. My easy chatter had halted without my crutch. Exactly what was I supposed to talk about, or do. I suddenly felt so self- conscious. Everything was starting to sweat. Mok smiled, and leaned towards my ear. My eyes followed his poised lips, admiring the amused smile.

"I'd like to hear more about this Black Magic you say you're knowledgeable of. Shall we head somewhere quieter?"

Stunned by his warm voice and closeness, my only defense was to nod yes. He helped me out of our booth, taking my hand again to lead me. As we walked out of the club, he pulled my hand to wrap around his arm. I thought I would die on the spot. Here was this hard, cold rock god treating me like. . . a real lady. This was certainly to be a night of new sensations.

He took me to the fire escape. To me it felt like a castle's balcony. Below us, the city sparkled in the night. The cold air and the quiet of the city was a welcomed change. It was peaceful. I felt some of my strength regain.

"So," Mok placed a hand on my back, "Tell me about your magic."

"I thought you'd never ask! I've always been a performer and it started with little magic shows I would put on. Nothing big, just cards and rabbits and hats. But as I grew older, I became more curious about the real stuff. Spells, potions, charms. I found some books, copied what I could and it worked . . ." I stopped and studied his face. He was listening intently. "Black magic is so powerful but, not to be held in light regard. That's where I got the inspiration for my song. It's about consequence."

"That's very interesting. Tell me more. Perhaps about your spells, Willow?" He pulled me closer to him.

"Curses, potions of all sort, Love spells. Those never work though." I laughed at myself for ever believing that they could.

Mok leans in with one of his throaty chuckles. "Are you sure?"

"Hm?" I chirp.

"Because it feels like you've cast one on me tonight." He grins, his sharp, white teeth reflecting the moonlight.

"Oh- You don't find me too weird?" I tilted my head to the side and wiggled my brows.

He laughs again warming my heart to the core. "I find you to be quite strange. But. . . enticingly so." The way he emphasizes the word 'enticingly' sends chills down my spine.

I place a hand on his forearm, sliding it up his shoulder. "Well, I didn't put anything in your drink, tonight. Mok, if you find me so . . . enticing, then how about you take me home?"

"Oh, You wouldn't like me so much afterward. I'm not ready to scare you off yet." HIs tone is light, and playful.

"Why is that?" I mimic confusion.

"I too, have an interest in the dark. I'll definitely make you scream but it won't be in pleasure. . . At first."

Hiis face is inches away from mine. I can feel his breath on my lips. It's irresistible, I can't help but sliding my hand further up into his fluffy tresses and leaning forward to gently kiss him on the lips.

"Mok, I'd want you even more the next morning." I whisper.

His lips crash back into mine and his arms twist around me. I can feel his hard chest, and his rapidly beating heart. I can feel his hard. . . oh yes. It's hard not grin like a fool, through our locked lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **THAR BE SEX HERE**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We find our way to his limo, where the intensity raises. He throws me into the vehicle, where I land on my back. Mok crawls inside, hovering over me. His mouth claims mine and his hands explore the lines of my body.

"Where to boss?" Comes an unsure voice from the front seat.

Mok growls, low and carnal. "HOME. TO THE HOUSE. WHERE ELSE WOULD I HAVE YOU GO."

He turns his attention back to me, his eyes searching my body.

"Do that again." I ask, pulling his body closer to mine. "Growl like that again. It's making me wet."

His chest vibrates under my hands as he obliges. He growls, biting a line down my throat and to my collarbones. My body is on fire. his hands trace up my legs, ever so slowly parting them until he reaches the source of my heat.

"Naughty girl." his fingers trace my folds from the outside of my thong. "You're soaked for me."

I giggle meekly, not confident of the right response. Mok sits back and pulls me up with him.

"If only I was young and easy again." He sighs.

I watch, astounded as he pulls out his member. It's long and thick, and quite pale. While already quite large, he's only half hard.

"Suck." He commands.

"B- bu- what about your driver?" I gasp.

Grabbing my hair and pulling down he replies, "I'm sure he'll live."

It's right in my face now, in all of it's veined glory.

"Suck it." He repeats, angrily. This time, he presses the tip to my lips. I obey, slowly parting them to accommodate. I slide my tongue across the opening of his urethra, tasting his precum. Mok leans back into the seat and groans hard.

My fingertips softly begin to envelope his balls, while my tongue traces the lines of his dick. He bites his lip- carnal, sharp teeth drag voluminous flesh upwards. Heavenly to watch.

I do my best to gently, but thoroughly pleasure him. I want to savor the moment. Unfortunately, it frustrates him that I want to go so slow. Hands make their way to my hair several times. They're smacked away, in efforts to keep some control. After five minutes of fighting to set the pace, his aggression reaches a boiling point.

Mok's sharp fingers claw into my scalp as he holds my head still, pumping his cock into my mouth as hard as he can. His face twists into itself, clenching hard. Absolutely animal moans rip from his chest. He manages to smash too far back into me, causing tear to spill out of my eyes. Soon, I'm gagging, choking on him.

With each revulsion, he's brought closer to the edge. After one particularly strong retch, he deposits his load into my mouth. As he finishes, he pulls out and splashes my face. Now I have real reason to cry.


End file.
